Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plastic "knock-down" frame system that can be used to support shelving and other elements for carrying any desired item. More particularly this shelving system and more generally frame system, is of the type having modular components that can be easily assembled and disassembled for shipment, storage, and cleaning, and for modification of the configuration of a specific shelf or other item-supporting structure.
The frame system of the present invention may advantageously be used in food service, industrial, commercial, hospital, and similar fields for storage of any desired items.